The Hero of the Flames
by Neminyx
Summary: After destroying yet another school, Percy finds himself running from the destruction that is essential for his survival. As he is introduced to his new home in Camp Half-Blood his powers become unruly and campers trust him less and less. With his confidence faltering and destruction imminent, can a man hating huntress help him find the blessing within his curse?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you for checking out my story, this is the first story I have produced in quite some time. Although over time I have developed as a writer, I still have major issues with writing inspiration. I apologize in advance, but updates will most likely be slow. Im sorry, but please leave reviews, all criticism is welcome.**

The Hero of the Flame, Chapter 1

Rain pattered onto the asphalt as the storm began to brew. Thunder clapped overhead as gloomy and grey clouds seized control of the sky above New York. Yet as the thunder died down, the sound of a screaming sportbike echoed through the streets of Long Island. The rain began to beat down with a furiosity that would cause most to seek cover. But the rider of the bike showed no signs of being bothered by the rain. There were worse things to be worried about right now than rain.

He had just recently been "unofficially" expelled as he, for the fifth time this year, burned down half of his high school. Thinking about the incident caused the teenager to snarl under his helmet. His hand rotated back, the bike increasing speed and sound in response.

No one had believed him when he told them that there were….monsters, trying to kill him. Nope, he was just Percy Jackson, the crazy, juvenile head-case. He knew what he had seen, and he still couldnt understand it himself. Winged creatures and giant….well, giants, had morphed from human bodies and began attacking him. His clothes were still torn and charred from the claws of the winged creatures and the fire.

The fire. He still could not explain it. Yet incident after incident, it had saved his life. Seemingly coming from nowhere to disintegrate the hostile forces trying to end his life. Although he feared the flames, they never seemed to harm him. It mystified the sixteen year-old, and he had spent many hours trying to figure out his special "powers".

A vicious flash of lightning illuminated the wooded road, making it midday for a second. Another crack of thunder hurriedly followed the strike. Yet it was the sound after that chilled Percy to his bones.

A sickening screech was heard behind the speeding teenager. He gulped and increased his speed even further. He had no clue where he was going, but he was out of options. He didnt dare look at the speedometer, as the three digit number would most likely make him even more nervous.

Another screech pierced the night. Percys mind was racing, and he didnt even ponder how the screech was heard over his motorcycle.

He knew what was tailing him, one of the flying creatures from the school. It had followed him from the ruined school in Manhattan. He had no clue how many there were, but it didnt matter. He had no weapons, and very little equipment. He had traveled light, wearing only his tattered jeans, Adidas trainers, a shirt and a charred hoodie. On his back he wore a small black bag. In it he had very few things; a few miscellaneous extra clothes, a lighter, some granola bars, a small pocket knife and a bottle of water.

The flying demon screech flooded Percys ears once again, and as lightning flashed he looked over his shoulder to attempt to see it.

As soon as his eyes saw it they went wide. The lightning had illuminated the outline of the creature, a winged demon with long and sharp claws extended, ready to tear him apart piece by piece. It was moving at an incredibly fast pace and Percy instantly regretted turning around.

Although as he turned his body back to face the road, his feeling of regret deepend.

He barely had time to say, "fuck" as his bike rammed into what seemed to be a giant mound of fur.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, as the front tire of the bike instantly slammed to a stop once hitting the object. Percy was flung from the bike and sailed through the air. Death was imminent, and he only hoped it to be quick. After abruptly being stopped going over 100 miles per hour, Percy was roughly launched twenty feet before slamming into the ground.

A painful scream was muffled by the echo of thunder overhead. He couldnt move, he felt broken, dead even. His eyes were droopy, and blood began to dribble out of the corners of his mouth.

This is it, he thought, It ends here. But he wouldnt get the satisfaction of a simple death, no, his life was way to hard for that. As his eyes began to close, a giant hand wrapped around his mangled neck.

He wanted to scream, but the iron grip on his throat wouldnt allow it. He began to choke on his blood as his eyes shot open, he finally viewed his assailant.

A giant bull-looking creature met his gaze. The beast huffed angrily, causing his large golden nose ring to swing lightly. He was covered in hair, and Percy had no doubt in his mind that this was the obstacle he had previously rain into.

 _Please, someone. Help me._

He silently prayed. To whom? He wasnt sure, he never was religious, but this was kind of a "balls to the wall" situation.

As his face began to turn purple from lack of oxygen the bull loosened his grip slightly. A hint of amusement was visible in the creature's eyes as it watched the teen struggle for breath.

A disgusting cackle was heard as the winged demon began to descend upon the bull-man and the human in its grasp.

"Thought you could run from us, huh, Sweetie?". Percy inwardly cringed as the oversized bat laughed again. It hovered closer to him as he finally regained his breath. It was mere inches away from his face when she spoke again.

"Mmm", she stated in delight, "so many wonderful scents". She dragged her nail down his chest as she continued, "so much power, but such a waste."

 _Embrace the hearth_.

A strong female voice spoke in Percys head, startling him. Yet he was thankful that someone had actually answered his desperate plea for help. _The hearth? What does that even mean?_ He thought to himself. Thats when he felt it, warmth. He focused on that feeling. It felt like...home, it felt safe.

He closed his eyes and began focusing on that feeling. The bull huffed angrily again as he felt the boy begin to heat up in his grasp. He tightened the grip around the boys throat once again, but the boy didnt falter.

Percy felt the bulls hand tighten around his throat, but he refused to open his eyes. Keeping his focus on the warmth he felt. He could feel himself begin to heat up rapidly. His brow scrunched in concentration.

The bull squealed loudly before quickly dropping the boy, as his heat began too much to handle.

"What is happening", the demon screeched in fear. Although she was not awarded an answer.

The rain kept coming down, but it simply hit percy and instantly evaporated. He now lay in a deformed heap on the wet asphalt, his temperature rapidly climbing.

Percys concentration was unmatched as he focused on the warmth. Although his eyes were closed, he saw fire everywhere he looked. The flames seemed to reach out to him, calling upon him.

 _Burn them_. They begged, _burn them all_.

It started as a whisper but the volume steadily increased, the flames screaming for him. Begging him to let them free. He concentrated as hard as he could, but he was no match for the unruly flames. He began to feel pain, he felt as if he was burning from the inside out. He couldnt take it anymore, the pain was too much.

A horrible scream escaped his throat as he instantly felt all of the heat escape his body. His eyes stayed closed, but the voices in his head subsided. Replaced by a calming voice. The last thing he heard before darkness consumed him was a motherly voice.

 _Im so proud of you, my little hero_.

* * *

Piper Mclean wasnt easily bored with many tasks, but guard duty was definitely one of the exceptions. She huffed indignantly, kicking at over-grown tufts of grass as she bitterly accepted the task that was given to her. "Nothing ever even happens here, right Peleus?" the annoyed girl asked, but received no answer. The upper left side of her lip quirked upwards as she jealously gazed upon the sleeping guard dragon, waiting on an answer.

When she was awarded nothing but silence she sighed deeply, and plopped down on the ground. Leaning against a tree for support, she thought dreamily about her pillow and bed.

Before she knew it, her eyelids became ever so heavy, and she began to succumb to a sleepy state. Yet just as soon as she was gifted with the sweet release of slumber, a sickening scream echoed through the night.

Piper rocketed to her feet, pulling her dagger, and stumbling slightly as she stood. Ignoring the wooziness of standing up too fast, she became dead quiet. Her eyes moving like a hunter, slowly scanning the eerie woods.

As the silence resumed, even her steady breathing sounded too loud. Waiting for a second conformational screech, her heart rate began to return to normal as she ruled that it must have been her imagination.

She let out a smooth breath that she didnt realize she was holding in. Yet as she turned around to sit back down, an explosion rang in her ears and she was thrown from her feet.

Once on the ground, Piper felt extremely hot, and not the kind of hot that normal Aphrodite girls think of. No, this was middle of the day wearing four layers of black sweatsuits in the desert kind of hot.

Although after a few seconds, the heat began to die down. And the young half blood spared a glance. Her eyes went wide at the scene before her. A miniature mushroom cloud was rising, nearly a football field away. And everything between Piper and the cloud was burnt to a crisp. The trees looked as if a forest fire had been burning away at them for the past week. Charred and smoking, they stood ominously, explicitly showing the destruction that was caused.

Piper stood on shaky feet as Peleus stirred and eyed the destruction. Although they, along with the wildlife behind the shield of Camp Half-Blood, were safe, they both had the same thought. Yet dragons cant speak, so Piper spoke for the both of them…."not good".


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Firstly, I would like to thank all of you who favorited and reviewed, I greatly appreciate the positive feedback. Secondly, I would like to explain this chapter and my plan for the upcoming chapters. Sadly this chapter is very boring, and contains no action. In a story where Percy is either re-invented, or an OC is creared, background information is necessary. So yes, this chapter is very boring and contains a lot of dialogue and background on Camp Half-Blood. This is very boring to read, and even more boring to write, but it is an essential. So I am sorry for this boring chapter, but I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review, and favorite if you like the story so far.**

The Hero of the Flames Chapter 2

Piper stared with tired eyes at the raven haired boy sprawled on the infirmary bed in front of her. Although there were rumors humming around camp of different speculations, she was sure that this boy had caused the explosion a week ago.

Piper cursed her luck, as she uncomfortably lounged in the infirmary chair. She seemed to always get stuck with the boring assignments in camp. Previously her late-night guard post, and for the past week, sitting watch in the infirmary.

She, along with two other campers had been assigned to this task. She, because Chiron accused her of falling asleep on the job and not actively searching for helpless half bloods seeking refuge, and the other two because they were the closest two after he was found.

Piper sighed for what felt like the millionth time, as she checked the clock. She still had fifteen minutes left of her shift and she was exhausted, well, more bored than exhausted.

Her thoughts shifted back to the reason why she was here; the nameless boy laying in the infirmary bed. Wrapped nearly from head to toe in bandages and other sorts of wraps, as if he was dressed as a mummy for halloween. Piper would have found this comical, if not for the horrid state in which she had found him in.

After notifying Chiron of the incident, Piper had made her way down Half-Blood Hill heading towards the presumed center of the blast. Ignoring the slight scent of burning rubber as the soles of her sneakers met the heat of the pavement, Piper surveyed the damage of the blast.

Continuing on with her expedition, she discovered the center of the blast. A small crater had been formed by the blast, and in that crater laid a crumpled mass of rock, clothing, and skin. Seeing this, Piper picked up her pace. Running now, towards the possible life form. As she reached the center, she stopped and gasped loudly. Somehow, a male teenager still lay intact at the epicenter of the blast.

Pushing aside the fact that he should most definitely not be alive, she visually inspected his wounds.

She noticed many open cuts and scrapes, that were still oozing blood. Along with many bruises, were mangled body parts that were very obvious signs of broken bones. Piper cringed as she wondered how the boy was even alive. His eyes were shut and his face was drained of all color.

Taking a tentative step closer, she leaned down to check for a pulse. As soon as her two fingers touched the boy's neck, she yelped in surprise and ripped her fingers away.

"Gods dammit", she exclaimed as she viewed her now slightly burnt fingers. His body was burning hot, obviously enough to burn someone else.

Piper was lost in thoughts as her mind yearned for answers. Before she could decide what to do, the sound of galloping alerted her of Chiron's approaching presence.

After dousing him in water, and waiting a few hours. Piper, Chiron, and a few other campers moved him safely to the infirmary where he now lays.

Piper was shaken out of the drift into her memory by the sound of someone awakening. As she looked upon the bed where the raven haired boy rested, a vibrant pair of emerald eyes stared back at her.

* * *

To say Percy felt terrible when he woke up was an understatement. He felt as if he had just been ran over by a semi truck, and then the driver backed over him again for confirmation. He let out a soft groan/sigh as the pain began to register.

Forcing his tired eyes open, he was met by a brilliantly bright light directly above him. This caused him to cringe and shut his eyes immediately out of reaction. Opening them a small bit at a time, Percy's eyes became used to the light.

Using every ounce of strength he had, Percy attempted to push himself into a seated position. After struggling for what felt like years, he finally managed to sit up. With a huff of relief, he examined his surroundings. He was laying in some kind of white bed, with his legs covered by a comfortable blue blanket. Looking to his left, he was surprised to find that his bed was only one, in a long row of similar beds. Although, there did not seem to be any other occupants in the room.

Determining that he must be in some sort of hospital or infirmary, he looked to his right. As his head swivelled from the left side of the room to the right, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Sitting next to him was an (admittedly very gorgeous) fair skinned girl. She seemed to be looking towards the front of the room, which allowed Percy a perfect view of her elegantly braided dark hair.

As if sensing he was looking at her, the girl broke out of her daze and turned to meet Percy's eyes. Although her face was very beautiful, it would never match the beauty that her kaleidoscope eyes held. As this awkward eye contact continued, Percy coughed softly and shifted his position slightly on the bed. Showing his discomfort worked well enough to break the ongoing eye contact between the two, as the fair skinned female cleared her throat and stood up.

"Glad you are finally awake", the girl said.

"Finally? How long have I been out? What happened? Where even am I?", Percy quickly fired back. The girl, who was still unnamed to Percy looked very overwhelmed and Percy instantly regretted throwing that much at her. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to start over.

"Alright, sorry" he started, "I didnt mean to throw that all on you at once. Can you please tell me where I am"?

The girl looked slightly relieved as she responded, "You are at Camp Half-Blood, you are safe now". Percy scrunched his brow at this response, thankfully his confusion was blatant and the girl continued. "Do you know anything about Greek mythology?", she questioned.

Percy answered quickly by stating that, yes, he did actually know a lot about Greek Mythology.

"Well great!" the girl exclaimed, "that makes explaining this much more simple. So, all of that stuff. Ya know, the myths, the monsters, the gods and goddesses. Yeah, that's all real." she finished looking expectantly for Percy's reaction.

One of Percys eyebrows raised as he gazed at the girl with a look that clearly stated his thoughts; are you messing with me right now?

After receiving no comment from the female, Percy finally voiced his opinion, "So...if this stuff is real, as you say, why exactly are you telling me this?"

The girl fired back quickly, as though she had been asked that question a million times, "First off, all of it is real. And seco-". She didnt get to finish her sentence, as Percy intervened.

"How do you know it's real?", he questioned. She held up her hands, showing Percy that it was time to shut up.

She huffed loudly as she continued, "look, im gonna explain some stuff, and you are just gonna have to listen. Im almost positive that this explanation will answer any more questions that you have." Percy just nodded his head in understanding, as he slumped back into the infirmary bed, eagerly waiting for the answers he desired.

"Okay, thank you. So like I was saying, I know because we are a part of it. You and I are the same, we are what are called half-bloods. Meaning our bloodline is half Greek and half mortal. We are children of the Greek gods and goddesses. To answer your question of where you are, we are in Camp Half-Blood. A safe haven, and training center for half-bloods like us." The girl stopped and eyed Percy, wanting to see if he was still following along.

After a silent nod from Percy she continued, "Just like the Greek gods and goddesses from the myths are real, so are the monsters. As half-bloods, or demigods, whichever you prefer, we have a scent. This scent is typically unnoticeable by other half-bloods, but the monsters, they can smell it. Now that you know what you are, your scent has doubled. Blossoming into the perfect radar beacon for any monster nearby." The girl paused once again as she noticed the slightly worried face the boy showed.

"Don't worry though, the camp has a magical border that won't let any of those pesky monsters in." After concluding her speech, the girl scratched her head, trying to think of anything else she should think of.

Yet before she could say anything else, the door at the far side of the room swung open. As both of the infirmary inhabitants spun to see the newcomer, a sandy-haired teenager strode through the open doorway. He stopped abruptly as he saw Percy awake and upright. The boys eyes shifted from Percy to the girl before he awkwardly stated, "i'll go tell Chiron that he's awake" and hurriedly left.

"Well", the girl started, which caused Percys attention to shift back onto her. "I guess thats it, any more questions before I go?" she asked as she stood from the chair she was sitting in. Although she said it with a more dont-ask-any-more-questions-please type of tone.

Percy, after being given all of the answers he needed, simply responded, "How about a name?". The girl blushed slightly as she realized that she had failed to introduce herself.

"Of course, Im sorry. Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite". As she concluded the statement, she smiled brightly and held out her hand.

Percy, also turning a slight crimson color returned a smile and gladly shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Piper. Percy Jackson, son of…..somebody"

* * *

After meeting Chiron and almost passing out when he found out that he was an actual centaur, Percy removed all of his bandages and stood to stretch his muscles. After studying Percys quizzical gaze at his once mangled body, Chiron explained the healing properties of nectar and ambrosia. Percy was utterly amazed at the fact that he had completely recovered from near death, in no more than a week.

Once Percy was readjusted to his fully healed body, Chiron lead him on a detailed tour of the camp. Stopping occasionally to answer Percy's questions, or to make remarks about different things.

Percy was amazed, and utterly dumbfounded by the camp. "How have I not noticed this place before?" Percy voiced, as his eyes wandered up the steep heights of the towering rock climbing wall.

A smile played upon Chiron's lips. Percy noticed that, unlike Piper, Chiron had well trained patience, and found joy in answering questions. "Ah, very good question young Perseus." Percy frowned slightly at his full name, yet it went unnoticed by the centaur as he continued. "In the mythological world, there is a sort of spell that is used. This spell is named the Mist. It is what separates the mortals from those with Greek blood."

The centaur noticed Percys eyebrows scrunched as he thought about the concept. "Think about it as an invisibility, that separates our world from theirs. Although instead of making things invisible, it makes them more….friendly, some might say."

After Chiron confirmed that Percy understood the concept, the tour continued. As they proceeded they saw the archery range, the pegasi stables, the sword fighting arena, the pavilion, the big house, the woods, the strawberry fields. "And finally" Chiron began as he stopped, "the cabins". Percy eyed the cabins with curiosity. Twelve equally sized buildings, placed neatly in a U-shape. Some cabins had their doors shut, and yet others seemed very busy with campers rushing in and out.

Percys jaw was on the floor as he admired the gorgeous architecture of the buildings. Using his knowledge of Greek mythology, he tried to determine which cabin belonged to which almighty being. Yet, he was ripped away from his thoughts as he heard the centaur next to him clear his throat.

"Now Perseus", there was that name again, "before I show you to your cabin, I would like to ask you what happened last week." As per Chirons request, Percy recounted everything he remembered from the night he crashed.

As he finished Chiron seemed to be evaluating Percy's words while he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"That beast you faced, it was the Minotaur. A powerful and aggressive monster." Chiron now shifted his gaze back upon Percy. "You have a strong scent Perseus, there is no other way such a large threat would find you. Usually demigods encounter smaller monsters before they know what they are. Do you remember anything about an explosion?" Chiron questioned.

"An explosion? All I remember is feeling really warm, and then seeing fire as I closed my eyes. They begged me to "let them go", as if I was their master or something. And I started to feel pain, I started to burn. So I let them go, it just happened. And then the last thing I remember was feeling safe and hearing a female voice in my head."

Chiron took in the information but questioned Percy again quickly, "What did the woman say?"

Percy thought for a second before responding, " she said "i'm so proud of you, my little hero" ".

Now, Chiron looked deep in thought, as he stared off into nothingness. "What did you mean by me having a strong scent? And why did you ask if I remember an explosion?"

Chiron let out a shaky breath as he regained focus on the teenage boy in front of him. Ignoring the boys questions he stated,

"You are a very powerful demigod Perseus. More powerful than even I know…"

 **AN: So there is chapter 2, like I said multiple times in the beginning, it was very boring. Next chapter will contain some action, but the real juicy stuff wont come until later. I gotta build some background and essential characters before I jump into the fun stuff. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, please favorite and review if you do.**


End file.
